1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a stocker. More particularly, it relates to a stocker receiving various substrates.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stocker temporarily holds or stores various substrates used in a display panel manufacturing process. The display panel manufacturing process requires high precision, and a defect easily occurs in display panels because of microparticles. Accordingly, an internal space of the stocker should be maintained to be clean. Particularly, a shelf of the stocker directly contacts the substrates, and therefore particles on the shelf can easily move to the substrates.
As a general method for maintaining the inside of the stocker to be clean, a person directly enters into the stocker for cleaning. However, particles may be carried inside the stocker together with the person who enters therein, and operation of the stocker must be suspended while the stocker is being cleaned.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.